Fairy Tail High School
by XFairytalexLoverX
Summary: This is a Nalu story- Don't mind the random updates.
1. The Day We Met

**Lucy's Point of View**

"This school isnt half bad."

Just before I walked towards the school building, a pink haired guy ran into me.

"Oh shit I'm sorry," He was over me, one leg in between my legs, I started to blush. He got off of me and held a hand out to help me up. "It's ok," I said looking up at him, his eyes were brown and his smile was magnificent. I started to blush even more. We where standing there for a minute staring at each other before the bell rang. "Shit, I gotta go to class."

I went to the office and got my locker combination and my class schedule. I headed to my first period class and as soon as I walked in I saw the guy from earlier turning around and smiled at me.

"Oh I almost for got class, today we got a new student. Mind telling us your name?

"Uhm I'm Lucy" I was starting to blush as the pink haired guy was staring and me. "Well miss Lucy, take a seat behind Natsu, he's the one with the pink hair" As I walked to my seat, Natsu didnt take his eyes of of me, so I started to blush at his handsome smile. "Hey Lucy, I need to ask you a question at lunch." I was blushing until Lunch by the way he said 'i need to ask you a question at lunch.'

 _Lunch_

"LUCY!" I turned around to see Natsu running towards me"

"Hey" He said as he arrived a little to close to me. "H-hey N-natsu". "I need to ask you if you wanted to come to my party later tonight." "W-what, I mean uhm sure" I said as I stepped back a little. "Great" he said with this devilish grin.

"HEY NATSU, QUIT FLIRTING WITH THE NEW GIRL AND GET OVER HERE!" We both turned to see a guy without a shirt on yelling from across the room. "SHUT UP ASS HOLE, IM NOT FLIRTING! ILL BE OVER THERE IN A SEC!" Natsu said laughing. He turned back to me and said, "see you tonight" and winked, he started to run towards the guy from earlier. His wink made me blush.

 **Natsu's Point of View**

As I winked at Lucy, she started to blush. This made me laugh.

As soon as I got to the table Gray and Romeo looked at me. "What?" I asked as I sat down. "You know you have no shot with her, right?" "Shut up Gray, I'm not even going for her." I said as I pictured us a couple. "She's to hot for you", "Damn it Romeo, I said I wasn't going for her!" "Huh, like I believe that," Romeo said as he showed me list if things we need for the party.

 _Later that day_

 **Lucy's Point of View**

"By the way, my names Levy"

"Haha, I love your name." I said to her while putting my books in my locker, hers is next to mine. "So where you thinking of going to Natsu's party?" She asked as I closed my locker. "Yeah, you?" "Hell yeah, I'm not missing that."

To be continued


	2. The Party

**Lucy's Point of View**

Me and Levi enter Natsu's house.  
"Hey Lu, I see my boyfriend. Bye, and have fun." She said as she walked toward a guy who's wearing all black and long black hair. "Bye..." I stood there for a second before a guy came up behind me and started thrusting, before I could say anything, Natsu goes up to the guy with an angry face. "Dude stop," he said to the clearly intoxicated guy. "Whoa, sorry Natsu I didn't realize it was your girlfriend" before I could say that we weren't dating, Natsu got my hand and pulled me away. As we were walking away I realized he never said that I wasn't his girlfriend. Which made me blush.

"Hey sorry about that" he said to me as he pulled me up the stairs. "It wasn't you fault, and thanks for saving me." I said as he opened a door into room that seemed to be his.

 **Natsu's Point of View**

As I pulled Lucy into my room, I noticed that she was blushing. I thought to myself 'damn why does she have to blush so cutely'.

As we stepped into my room she said "who are they?". "Oh sorry these are my friends Gray and his girlfriend Juvia, Jellal with his girlfriend Erza and Gajiel and his girlfriend Levi" I said to Lucy as she waved at them. "Why did you bring me up here?". "Because I don't think you want that happening again, I mean unless your into dirty dancing" I said as I sat down on my bed.

 **Lucy's Point of View**

I sat down next to Natsu as I said to him "noooooo". He chuckled at the way I said that. "Hey Grey". "Yeah?" Gray said as he looked at Natsu. "Your clothes..." Natsu said as I just now realized that he's in his boxers, everyone laughed at this except me who couldn't stop blushing from what I've seen.

"Hey Lucy, why are you always blushing?" Natsu said as he looked down at me. At that moment I realized that I was still blushing. "I know I'm hot and all, but no need to blush!?" Every one laughed as I got even reder. "Natsu quit teasing the poor girl" Erza said as she was laughing "I was kidding" Natsu said to her as he leaned back.

"What do you guys doing up here" I said as I moved a bit forward so I don't fall into Natsu. "When people at the party get to drunk and annoying or we just get bored, we come up here and play games or chill" Natsu said as he leaned back up. "Oh". "Hey guys wanna play Truth or Dare" every one said ya but me. "You going to join Lu?" Levi said to me " I don't know" I said "Come on it will be fun! And it's better that dirty dancing" Natsu said as he winked at me with an evil grin. "Fine"

"Alright I'll start" Natsu said. "Gray Truth or Dare?" He said to Gray. "Dare" Natsu got an evil grin on his face just as Gray said this. "Alright I dare you to switch clothes with Juvia" he said, then we all started laughing. Gray and Juvia switched clothes in the bathroom. "Alright, Erza Truth or Dare?" "Hmm.. Truth" "Tell us the truth, what did you do last night?" As Gray asked Erza this, Jellal and Erza both got red. "Do you really want to know?" She said as she turned as red as a tomato. "Those faces say it all." We laughed as Erza thought on who to choose. "Lucy, truth or dare?" I turned to her and said "Truth". "Lucy, tell us the truth what do you think of Natsu?" I got all red as Natsu turned towards me. "I u-uhm thi-think Na-Natsu is nice and cute, I guess" Natsu got a gin on his face after I said this? "Awe" Erza said. "What ever, Levi truth or dare?" "Dare Lu" "I dare you to go down stairs and dance on the table" we all went down stairs and watched as Levi danced on the table top. After she was done and we were done laughing we went back up stairs.

"Natsu, truth or dare?" Levi said as Natsu sat down. "Dare" "I dare you to kiss Lucy" after she said this I started blushing. "Do I have to?" "Yes, it's a dare". "Fine, Lucy come here" as he said this I blushed even more. He patted his leg ,signaling me where to sit. "What the hell Levi?!" I said as she started bursting out laughing. "Hurry up so we can get this over with Luce" "Fine" I said as I walked over to Natsu and sat on his leg. As soon as I sat down he cupped my face and smashed his mouth onto mine, sticking his tougue in my mouth. As he did this I didn't know what to do. I felt my body go limp. As he pulled away I realized I wanted more, but I couldn't do anything about it. He winked at me as he turned to everyone else. I sat there in amazement that he was such a good kisser. "Gajiel, truth or dare?" "Dare" "I dare you to go skinny dip into the pool" Gajiel went into the bathroom and came out with nothing but a towel over his private parts. We all went to the pool as Gajiel took off the towel and jumped into the pool "God damn its freezing." Natsu handed him the towel and we went back up stairs.

"We noticed that everyone started to leave and so we did too. Levi left with Gajiel, Erza left with Jellal and Juvia left with Gray. "Hey Luce, aren't you going to leave?" Natsu said as I looked outside. "Uhm, I can't." I said very embarrassedly. "Why not?" He asked as he came up behind me. "Because Levi was my ride but she left with Gajiel and she took the keys with her." I said as Natsu put his hands on my hips and looked out the window. "You can stay here" I was about to protest but I felt a sudden sleepiness come over me. "Okay" I said to him as I started to close my eyes and fell to the floor.


	3. The Day I'll Never Forget

**Lucy's Point of View**

I woke up on a couch that seemed familiar. With the smell of pancakes in the air, I got up to figure out were was and who was cooking.

As I got out of the blanket I was under, I started walking towards the smell of pancakes. As I walked into the kitchen i found Natsu by the stove. "Where am I?" Once Natsu heard my voice he turned around. "Oh hey Luce, I didn't expect you to be up, hungry?" "U-uhm yeah, but that didn't answer my question. Where am I?" Natsu flipped another pancake and then turned around. "Your at my house." He said with worry in his voice. "Why?" I said with my own worry in my voice. "You said you would spend the night, and in the morning I'll take you home, remember?". "Oh, really?" "Yeah".

"Food is almost done by the way," he said turning back around. " What do you drink? Milk, juice, or coffee?"

"I u-uhm will have some coffee." "Excellent choice".

As he set the pancakes in front of me, on the island, he reached into his fridge and got the butter and syrup and put them on the island. "You like your coffee black or?" "Uhm add a little bit of sugar and creamer to it please" I said before taking a bite of my pancakes"mhmmm these are good, do they have chocolate in them?". "Yeah" he said as he put my cup of coffee in front of me. He stood across the island while he ate.

"Hey Natsu" I said while eating a pancake. "Yeah Luce", he said finishing his pancakes, and putting the dish in the sink. ""What time is it?". "It is now 8 A.M., why?" He said while tilting his head a little bit. "Nothing I was just wondering" I said as I walked over to put my dish in the sink.

"Hey Luce," Natsu said to me as he cleaned both of our dishes. "Yeah Natsu?". "Did you mean what you said yesterday?" He said taking a sip of his coffee. "About what?" I said as I did the same as him. "You know, about the truth Erza asked you?" When he said this you can see his cheeks getting red. "Uhm. Oh a yeah... why?" As I said this his face lit up a little bit. "Just wondering".

 _Later that day_

"Hey, yeah sorry to worry you, I stayed the night at a friend's house. Yeah they let me borrow some clothes. Yeah I'll be home later. Uh huh, bye. Oh and I love you dad," I said on the phone. "Hey who was that?" Natsu said as he leaned over me from behind the couch. "No one, it was just my dad" I said to him as I turned on the TV. "Hey Luce, not to be mean or anything, I just wanted to know how long you were going to be here for? Not that I want you to go or anything, I just want to know." He said as he started blushing again. "Oh uhm I don't know. I don't feel like leaving anytime soon. I like it here, it's comfortable." I said as I was flipping threw the channels. *BEEP* *BEEP* "who the hell would text me this early in the morning?" "How should I know? Whos it from?" "Oh it's from Levy" "What she say?" "Damn Natsu, who knew you can be so nosy." "God damn Lucy, who knew you can be so cruel" we both giggled at our conversation.

 **Texts:**

 _Levy-_ Hey Lu, want to go shopping later?

 _Lucy-_ Cant sorry, I'm busy. :/

 _Levy-_ Its alright. I'll just go hang out with Gajiel. Bye ;)

 _Lucy-_ Bye :)

 **Lucy's Point of View**

"LUCCEEE! Put your phone up, it just got interesting, and the last thing I need is beeping ruining it." Natsu said as he threw a piece of popcorn at me. "Oh shut up, what are you watching anyways?" I said as I threw the piece of popcorn back at him. "I'm watching this Scarry movie called 'Horror Town' I heard it was really good. Now shut up!" He said as his face never left the screen.

I couldn't help but think how cute he was, so focused on the TV and how he made me breakfast this morning.

As we watched the movie we joked on how fake the stunts were but how real the zombies looked. We would occasionally threw popcorn at each other. Afterwords he asked if i wanted some wine, I said yes of course. "Hey Luce, mind helping me a sec?" So I got up and walked to the kitchen. I saw the wine and glasses on the counter. "Can you grab the glasses?" I nodded and walked over the get them when I fell, and I fell right on Natsu. We were centimeters apart. We were looking into each other's eyes when he cupped my face and smashed his lips into mine. After 30 seconds I kissed back. We were on the floor for 2 minutes kissing when we heard the door open. "Hey Natsu, I got your text." I could tell it was Gray's voice. "Damn it, he has to ruin it." As he got up and he helped me up. And by the time we were both up, Gray had made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey Nat-...Lucy? What are you doing here?" He said as he stepped into the kitchen. "She couldn't go home yesterday, so she spent the night here.". "Damn Natsu your as red as a tomato." He said as I looked at Natsu. "Shut up Gray, just grab he wine bottle and Luce, can you grab the glasses?" He said as he walked out. "Luce? Since when were you two a thing?" "We are not a thing, me and him are just friends." "What ever you say 'luce'." He said as he walked out leaving me behind.

 **Natsu's Point of View**

"Damn it". "Why would I do that? Oh my god, that was stupid. Now everything will be awkward between me and her. DAMN IT!" *Knock* *knock* "Natsu?" I heard Lucy's voice say. "You alright?". "Yeah I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute." "Alright".

 **Lucy's Point of View**

As soon as I was about to walk back to the living room, I felt warm arms rap around my waist. "Luce, don't tell Gray about _that_ , ok?" He whispered into my ear. "It will be our little secret" he said with a grin on his face. As he let me go, he walked to the living room. I was standing there in disbelief. "LUCE HURRY UP! THE MOVIE IS ABOUT TO START!" Natsu yelled out. "YEAH LISEN TO YOUR BOYFRIEND AND GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" I heard a slapping sound as I heard Natsu say "shes not my fucking girlfriend ass hole."

I just giggled and started my way towards the living room.


	4. The Game

_**A couple of notes from me-**_

 _Luce is suppose to sound like loose not Lucy_

 _Send me ideas for new chapters_

 _Sorry for all the spelling mistakes, will be fixing them_

 **Alright back to the story:**

 **Lucy's Point of View**

"Did you really spend the night at Natsu's?" Levy asked as we walked to school. "For the 100 time, yes I did but nothing happened" I said as I remembered the kiss. "Something did happen and your not telling me!". Levy said stopping in front of me. "How can you tell huh?" I said irritarted. "Because when I said that You started to blush" Levy said with irritation in her voice. "NOTHING HAPPENED?!" I said as I couldn't take it anymore. " Fine don't tell me, but until you tell me I'll be hanging out with my boyfriend." She said this then walked off. "Fi-AHHH" I screamed as I felt hands on my hips. "Shhh Luce it's just me" this voice seemed familiar, with that laugh with it too. Natsu?. I turned around to see if I was correct and found Natsu staring at me with a grin. "What the hell" I said as he removed his hands. "Damn I didn't mean to scare you" he said laughing. "What ever, what did you need?" I said more irritated than I intended. "Cold, I can't even say hi to a friend? Now I see why Levy stormed off" he said as he moved back a bit. "You saw that?" I said with worry. "Yeah, what was that about?" He said as he pulled my hand to walk forward. "Nothing, she was just asking about yesterday." After I said this we both started to blush. "Oh" was the last thing we said as we walked to school.

 _First Period_

"Alright class, get out your text book to page 145"

"Psst, Lucy" I heard Erza say as she passed me a note.

 _ **The Note**_

Erza- _Are you going to the game today?_

Me- _Why would I?_

Erza- _to cheer on your boyfriend_

Me- _and who may that be?_

Erza- _Natsu silly, everyone knows you spent the night at his house._

Me- _hes not my boyfriend, and how does everyone know_

Erza- _we will talk about it later, are you or are you not going?_

Me- _i dunno_

Erza- _hes going to be disappointed_

 _*Later* Lunch_

 **Lucy's Point of View**

"Hmm what to get..." I said as I felt a warm hand on mine, pulling me outside. "Natsu what are you doing?" I said as he wouldn't let go of my hands we ran behind a tree. "Sorry Luce," he said as he let go of my hand. 'Its ok, just tell me why you brought me here." I said as I leaned against the tree. "I brought you here to ask you if your going to the game." "Really? I dunno if I am or not." After I said this he put his arm above my head and on the tree. His face was close to mine. "Awe, cmon." He said as he cupped my chin, so I was face to face with him. " It will be fun." He said with a gin on his face." "I-I d-dont k-know" I said as he he leaned in closer. "You made me do this" he said just before he smashed his lips against mine. His kiss was passionate and for some reason, I kissed back. "Fine." I said as I was blushing uncontrollably. "Great" he said with a devilish grin on his face. He walked back to the caffiteria as I stood there in disbelief.

 _Later at The Game_

 **Lucy's Point of View**

As I arrived at the game I saw Natsu standing out front looking like he was looking for someone. As he found me he ran over to me. "Hey Luce" he said as he took off his sports jacket. "Do you mind holding onto this" he said as he wrapped it around me. "I gotta go" He said just before he kissed my cheek and ran off. I stood there in dis belief that he just kissed me.

*ANNOUNCER* "Will every one please find a seat and all basket ball players come to the looker rooms?"

I saw Natsu running towards the rest of the team, and seeing him made me smell his jacket, for some weird reason. It smelt like him, which mad me close it around me.

"Alright, I will now announce the teams."... " For Fairy Tail High we have - Natsu #1, Gray #5, Romeo #10, Jellal #3, and Gajiel #12."

As they announced the other team I noticed Natsu staring at me. All I did was give him a thumbs up which made him smile. In the game Natsu made 30 points but towards the ending the score was _60_ to _58._ With Fairy Tale High at 58. The clock had 30 seconds left when Natsu got the ball and dribbled it to the 3-point line and made a 3- pointer just as the buzzer when off. Fairy Tail High won by 1 point. The crowd went crazy after this as the boys ran into the locker rooms.

I was waiting out side as people left, as I was waiting for Natsu. " Hey Luce." I heard Natsu say. So I turned around and gave him a hug. "Wow, thanks Luce." He said as I stepped back. "Good job Natsu." I said as I took off his jacket. "Haha thanks. And keep the jacket. I dont need it as that was the last game. I already payed for it too." He said as he pushed the jacket back towards me. "You sure?" I said as I put it back on. "Yeah, but I have one condition." Natsu said as he stepped forward. "You have to wear it all the time" he whispered into my ear. "Haha, deal." I said as he stepped back. "Hey, want me to take you home?" He asked as he got his car keys out of his bag. "Uhm sure, I would like that." I said as we walked to his car.


	5. A Rival Appears

**Lucy's Point of View**

As soon as I got to school, I went to find Natsu. I found him at his locker, but with a strange girl holding onto his arm. This made me really mirrored but I don't know why. As the bell rang she kissed him on the cheek and walked away. This made me more agitated. As I kept replaying this in my head, Natsu mist have gotten behind me as he said "Luce? Hey... we need to get to class you know." I turned _as_ he said that. "I-I know that!" I said still agitated with him. "Then stop day dreaming and cmon." He said as he grabbed my arm and dragged me to class.

 _Class_

"Alright class, today I felt nice so I'm letting you do a project of your choice, and two people per group. The groups are- Erza and Jellal, Gray and Juvia, Gajiel and Levy, Romeo and Wendy, blah and blah, blah and blah, and last group is Natsu and Lucy." "Oh, I almost forgot, it's due tomorrow. You may begin."

"Hey Luce" Natsu said as he sat by me. "Hey" I said in a mirrored manner. "Damn Luce, what crawled up your skirt?" He said as he laughed. I however just stared at the paper.

 **Natsu's Point of View**

As I finished laughing I noticed Lucy did nothing but stare at the paper. "Hey Luce, what's wrong?" I said as I cupped her chin, making her stare at me." Nothing," Lucy said as she smacked my hand. I looked at her with confusion and anger. "What the hell Lucy? Never mind, what are we going to do for the project" I in an angry voice. "You choose," she said while not even looking at me. " Damn it Lucy, I thought this was a _group_ project. Not a Natsu you figure it out project." I said as she started drawing something. "Fine smart ass" she said still not looking at me. As the period passed we didn't talk much and when we did it was for the project.

 _Lunch_

 **Lucy's Point of View**

As we got to lunch I started to regret how I acted to Natsu. I went to go apologize when I found the same girl dropped over him at the table out side, the one me and him usually go to. This mad me so mad that I ran into the hallway. I'm pretty sure Natsu noticed because I heard his voice call my name juat as I got into the girls restroom. I don't know why,b ut I started crying. I cried my eyes out before I herd a girl say, "Are you ok?" I looked up to see the same girl. "Fine" I said with anger in my voice. "By the way, he's mine." She said with the same amount of anger in her voice. "Who?" I said as I stood back up. "Natsu, I know you were watching us this morning. And don't even think about getting in my way bitch" she said as she stepped closer to me. "What do you mean?" I said with innocence in my voice. "Wow, a bimbo and stupid. How worst can you get?" She said to me as she started opening the door. "See you around" she said in a sweet voice as she left. I couldn't help but listen to who she was talking to. "Is she alright?" I heard Natsu say. "Yeah, she's fine. She just told me she needed room." I heard the girl say. "Oh, okay." I heard Natsu say with a little worry in his voice. As I was about to step out to tell Natsu what she said to me. I saw Natsu and her walking away.

 _Later that day_

*BEEP* *BEEP* Who could that be?

 _Texts_

 _Natsu- Hey Luce. You alright?_

 _Me- No, we need to talk_

 _Natsu - when?_

 _Me- Meet me at Willow tree behind the school at 8._

 _Natsu - Alright_

Sorry for making Lissana a bitch. Haha, it just worked with what I was going for. And she was the first one to come to mind. Sorry for the cliff hanger, it is 2:48 A.M. and I got tired. I promise I'll make it up to you guys. Well bye and stay awesome.

 _Hey, random shout out to Volleyball228._

 _If you guys want me to do this, tell me! Till next time._


	6. Behind the Willow

**Lucy's Point of View**

As I walked toward the Willow I saw the petals were falling. It looked beautiful. I went round to see if Natsu was there, but I didn't see him. I felt warm arms wrap around my waist. "Hey Luce" Natsu whispered into my ear. "Natsu. We need to talk." I said as I got out of his hold. "Talk away Luce" he said as he lifted himself up onto a branch. "I j-just w-wanted t-to D-day t-that I don't like you hanging around other girls." I said blushing like crazy. "What I mean is that I don't want you hanging around girls like you hang around me." I said trying to make it less obvious. "Oh? And why is that?" Natsu said with a grin on his face. "I don't know! And I don't understand why I get so angry! Just stop it with that white haired girl!" I said sounding angrier than I intended. Natsu jumped off the tree branch. "Luce, me and Lissana are just child hood friends. End of story." He said wrapping his hands around my waist. "Really? Then why was she wrapped around your arm?' I asked turning away but still in his grip. "She has always done that. Even when we were little." He said laughing. "One more question." I said as I looked out at he trees behind the school. "Ask away" he said as he put his head on the back of mine. "Do you think I'm a bimbo?" I asked trying not to cry. "He stood there for a minute. "No. Who the hell called you a bimbo?" He said with a bit of worry and anger in his voice. "No one" I said as I leaned back a bit. "Luce." He said as he looked up. "Yeah?" I said as I looked up too. "Don't ever think your anything but beautiful, smart and funny. Alright." He said in a demanding tone. I smiled at this. "Alright."

 _Hey guys, sorry for such a short chapter. And like I said I'll make it up. I just thought that it was perfect how it was. I'll make another chapter soon.~ Today~ I promise._

 _And another random shout out. - Animemama328 and MarsofTheGalaxies - Congratulations? Idk. Anywho, to get a shout out, all you need to do is leave a review or pm me. Or just favorite the story. Totally up to you. And thank you to all of you that have been. You guys are the ones that keep me going. Well, till next time.~ Stay Awesome ~_


	7. The Shopping Day

**Lucy's Point of View**

"Oh come on Cana, its not like that." I said as we sat down at the Café. "Hmmm, then why else would you need such a beautiful dress, other than pleasing your boyfriend?" Cana said with a grin on her face. "NATSU IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I started regretting saying that because after every one in the Café starred at us. "Hmm, I heard a rumor that you two were caught kissing behind the "love" Willow." Cana said sipping her tea. "Dont believe every thing you hear" I said as I dug my face into my scarf, hiding the fact that I was blushing. "Who even started that?" I said as I finally came out from under the scarf. "I don't know, all I heard was from Mirajane, who heard it from her sister, Lisanna." Cana said looking out the window. "Just perfect." I said to my self in a whisper. I looked out the window to see who she was starring at. "Speak of the devil Lucy, your lover boy has arrived." Cana said as I saw Natsu walking past the Café with Jellal. "God damn it, why is he here?" Lucy asks mostly to my self but loud enough so Cana can hear. "You should invite them in." She said with a evil grin forming on her face. "No way" said as I sat back down. "Fine, I'll invite them in" she said as she knocked on the window, catching their attention. They came into the Café. "Hey, didn't expect to run into you guys today." Jellal said as he sat next to Cana, knowing the rumor and seeing Natsu eye it. "Bitch" Natsu whispered to Jellal, in return Jellal just gave him an evil grin. "So... what are you guys doing here?" Natsu said as he sat next to me. "Nothing, just getting Lucy's dress for your guy's wedding." Cana said. Everyone laughed but me, who sunk into the chair. "Oh Lucy, loosen up. Even Natsu knows it's a joke." Cana said as she waved to the waiter. *BEEP* We all turned to see Natsu's phone go off. "Haha, i gotta take this." Natsu said as he got out from the booth. I watched Natsu as he walked outside. "Awe, don't like seeing your lover walk away?" Jellal said as he caught me starring. Cana and Jellal laughed as I sunk into the chair even more.

 **Natsu's Point of View**

"Hello?" I said as I answered. "Hello Nati!" (Nati is suppose to sound like naughty btw, don't mind. I just don't know) I recognized the voice. "Hey Lisanna. You need something?" I said as I lookups into the window of the Café, catching Lucy watching me. "Rude. I was just wanting to know if you wanted to come to my Halloween Party? You can bring your booty call, what was her name again? Luffy?" (Yeah, I was watching One Piece! XD) I heard Lisanna say as I waved at Lucy through the window. "Lucy. It's Lucy. And she's not my booty call." I said as I saw Lucy look away really fast. "What ever, just make sure you come. bye Nati!" I hung up and headed back into the Café.

 **Lucy's Point of View**

Natsu walked in as I was about to ask Jellal who would have called him. "Hey Luce, I got a question for you." Natsu said as he sat back down. "Yeah?" I said as I scooted over. "I was on the phone with Lisanna and she wanted to know if you would like to come to the party tonight. I thought to myself "this can't be good.". "Sure, but we need to go shopping for my costume." I said as I started to drink my tea. "What do you think me and Jellal are here for?" Natsu said as Jellal nodded. "Well, it's settled! We will all go shopping! Together!" Cana said as Natsu put his arms on the top of the chair. "Oh and Lucy, you will go with Natsu, I have to talk with Cana alone." Jellal said as him and Cana got an evil look on their faces. "What ever, Natsu you cool with it?" I said as I followed my eyes. "Yeah. I'm fine with it." Natsu said moving his arm closer to the back of my head. "Alright we will meet up at the mall, but I need to run a little bit of errands. We will see you guys I'm 30 minutes?" Cana said with an even more evil grin in her face. "Fine, but not a minute late" I said as I got out from the booth and grabbed Natsu's hand to rush out of there.

"What was that about?" Natsu said as we arrived at his car. "Nothin, they were just getting on my nerves. Especially about the rumor... have you heard it?" I said as he opened the passenger door. "Yeah, I wonder who saw... I mean who stared it." Natsu said as he started to turn pink. "I dunno." I said as he started to drive towards the Mall. "Hey Natsu. What are you going to be?" I said as we stopped at a stop light. "Uhm.. hmm I dunno. What about you?" Natsu asked as it turned orange. "Hm, I was thinking about being a fairy or something." I said as we turned towards the Mall.

 _Later. (Sorry if the grammar gets bad or the imagination gets weak. It's 4:02 A.M rn. So, I'm super tired.)_

"There you guys are" I heard Cana say as me and Natsu turned. "We have been here for like 5 minutes" I said as we all walked into the Costume shop. "Hmmm, hey Lucy. Cmer I think I found you a costume." I heard Cana say from across the wall of costumes. "Here" she said as she pushed the Costume into my arms and pushed me into the changing room. I came out only to see that she had handed me a skippy nurse outfit. "What the hell Cana?!" I said as I walked out. "Haha, sexy nurse. Not bad Luce." Natsu said as he was looking at costumes. I blushed at the fact that he was starring at me in the most skippy costume there was. "Not funny." I said as I walked back into the changing room to change out. We went back to looking. "Hmmm," said as I saw a headband with car ears on it. I found some pink fuzzy ones an said "Hey Natsu, come here a sec." Natsu came over to me. "Close your eyes" I said as he covered his eyes. "There, awwe that's so cute." I said as Natsu looked into he mirror. "Not funny Luce." He said as he looked at the rack of cat ears. He stopped at the blondish colored ones. "There" he said as he put them on me. We both looked at eachother and laughed. Natsu took his out, but I started to look for a tail. I noticed Natsu went somewhere, and so I looked for something to wear. In the end I found blond cat ears and tail, white cut off shorts and a white crop top. I went into a room only to find Natsu without his shirt on. "I didn't know you had a such fit body" I said sorta quietly, as he turned around. "What did you say?" Natsu said as I now realized that I was still starring at his shirtless chest. I started to blush at the realization that I was still starring at him. "I uh, I-I s-sorry, I mean I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in here." I said as i looked for the door knob. "I don't mind" Natsu said as he put his shirt on. After he said that I ran into the open stall. "Oh my god. That was embarrassing." I said as I started to change.i walked out to see Natsu sitting down facing me, but not looking at me as he was reading something from a magazine. He looked up and dropped his magazine. "W-wow," he said as I put on the ears. "Thanks" I said as I walked up to the big mirror. "I think I'll be a cat." I said moving my body side to side, staring at myself. "What about you?" I said as I walked back to the stall. "I dunno" Natsu said as he picked up his magazine. "Wow, once I'm done we will find you a costume, alright?" I said getting undressed. I walked out to see Natsu staring at some costumes. "So any ideas?" I said walking up to him. "Nope, what about you?" He asked. "I have an idea." I said as I grabbed his hand, pulling him away, to a chair. "Sit here for a sec" I said to him as I walked off. "Here!" I said handing him a neatly folded stack of clothing. "Uhm, Luce. There is no shirt..." he said scanning the stack. "Exactly!" I said pushing him into the stall.

He came out with black baggy pants (the ones from the anime!) And a black cape on. The inside had a sorta crimson red color and the back was all black. "Hmm, here" I said as I put on devil horns on him. "Something is still missing." I said as I spotted a black vest (again, the one front the anime), "This is perfect! The pants and the best both have a gold rim!" He put it on. "Don't button it up" I said as I stepped back to see him. "Hot" I whispered to myself. "What?" Natsu said heading back to the stall. "Nothing, just hurry up and change so we can pay and go find Jellal and Cana." I said getting my costume. We both went to the cashier and Natsu paid despite my threat to punch him if he did.

OMG GUYS... I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! ;-;

Anywho... Shout outs go to... smileyface9603, Debolina, Sarah528 and last but certainly not least rayan0068

Haha, I'll try harder to update. I've been watching more Fairy Tail and other Animes for ideas. Oh and guys I have a challenge for you! Okay. Who ever comes up with the best name for my followers... will get...drum roll please... they will get a shout out and be able to be apart of the story! I will message the winner so look out for that. You can create your own personality and how your hair and eye color looks and if you want to be a good guy or bad. That's all I had to say. Peace out.


	8. The Dinner Before the Party

I'm so sorry for the Long time without an update. I've had alot to do... so enjoy!

 _The Day Before the Party._

 **Lucy's Point of View**

"What ever." I said to Natsu as we entered the Ice Cream Shop to meet up with Lisanna. I didn't like the fact that she was here but I couldn't say no to Natsu. Mostly because I owe him for buying me a drink. As we walked in I saw Lisanna and Mirajane sitting at a table. "Hey guys." Natsu said as he pulled me to come join them. "Girls." Mirajane said as he sat down next to Lisanna. This hurt me... I don't know why tho... they are just friends... right? I said to my self (in my head)." You alright?" Natsu said stopping my train of thought. " Don't worry about her Nati, she's fine. Right Lucy?" Lisanna said as she clearly was getting mad at me for no exact reason. "Yeah..." I said as I sat down next to Mirajane. "I'll be back" Mirajane said as she started walking to her car. "Natsu, I need your help." Mirajane said popping her head back into the store. "Kay, I'll be right there" Natsu said as he stood up. "Awe, can't you just make Lucy do it?" Lisanna said as she grabbed his pant leg. "Now that wouldn't be fair. Plus I think it has to do with moving some boxes to my car. You know, for the party." Natsu said. As he walked out Lisanna said "what are you doing here?" To me. "I was invited by Natsu." I said to her. "Remember what I said, he's mine you witch. He clearly has no interest in skanks, so you can just get out of his life now." She said in an angry, jealous, voice. "Then why are you in his life? You said he has no interest in skanks so you may leave too." I said standing up and walking towards the door. (OOOO SHIT) As I started to walk away I felt a warm hand grabbing mine. "Where you going Luce?" Natsu said as I turned around. Just before I was about to say something Mirajane called out and said " Alright Natsu. We are done with the moving part." "Alright... Uhhhh, Mirajane?" Natsu said as he turned to look at Mirajane. "Yeah" Mirajane said half way into the store. "I need to talk to Lucy... We will be back in 10?" Natsu said, unsure of himself. "Okay, by that time we will be picking up Elfman. So we can meet up at the restaurant Kay? And make sure to dress nice!" Mirajane said to Natsu, then walking into the store. "Well?" Natsu said turning towards me. I thought to myself, he hasn't removed his hand yet... "Luce?" Natsu said looking a bit worried. "O-okay, but not here." I said as I pulled him towards the park area. We sat down at the picnic table. "Alright, why were you trying to leave?" Natsu said as he started playing with my hair. "Uhmm, I had a stomach ache?" I said. " The truth Luce" Natsu said as he let go of the strand of hair he was playing with. "Fine, it was Lisanna again." I said dropping my head in shame. "What did she do?" Natsu said looking at me with worry. "Her usual Make Fun of Me and call me a skank." I said looking back up. "What did I say the last time? You are not a skank" Natsu said wrapping his arm around my neck, not strong enough to choke me. "Thanks." I said resting my head on his arm. "Look" Natsu said as he pointed at kids playing. "Do you want children?" I said looking at them. "Yeah, not right now tho. Haha I'm to young for that." Natsu said removing his arm and placing it on the table to keep him up. "What about you?" He said to me. "Uhm. Depends. On wether or not I get a good job." I said as I watched the kids leave. "Hm. Hey look." Natsu said now pointing at the sun set. "Beautiful." I said leaning on Natsu. "Well, we better go get ready." Natsu said as he shook me softly. "Okay."

 _Okay, so. Just a quick note. Lucy is getting dressed at Natsu's because her dad thinks she's at a friend's house. (He would never let her go out at this time.)_

"Hey Natsu, I need your help!" I yelled out. "Oka-..." Natsu said as he walked into the room I was getting dressed in. "Can you zip my dress up?" I said turning my back to Natsu. "Y-yeah..." Natsu said as he walked up to me and zipped up my dress. He kept him hands on my shoulders. "Uhm... Natsu?" I said? "O-oh I'm sorry" Natsu said removing his hands from my shoulders. He started get red. "I-i'll go get dressed..." Natsu said getting out of the room as fast as he could. "Weirdo, all I asked him to do was to zip up my dress."

As I walked out I saw Natsu in a very dark red suit, almost the color of black. It fit him so well. "Hey. Do you know how to tie a tie?" Natsu said turning towards me. "Uhm, yeah here." I said walking over to him. I tied the tie and stepped back. "Perfect. You know red is a great color on you." I said to Natsu as he grabbed the keys to his car. "Haha, thanks. You too" Natsu said opening the front door. (Lucy is wearing a strapless crimson red dress. It is long with white beads around the top.)

 _At the dinner. (Okay, they are all dressed up because it is for a friend who is celebrating his arrival, back. He was gone for 2 years.)_

"Hey, long time no see man. How have you been?" Natsu said as he hugged the stranger (to me). "Haha yeah. And great! How about you? I mean now that you have a girlfriend." He said. As he said 'girlfriend' he turned to me. Natsu go really red. "Oh, uhm Lucy? Yeah, we are not dating..." Natsu said, hiding his face. "Oh, well I can say she is beautiful" the strange man said. " I don't think we have met. My name is John" (just a random character.) He said just before he kissed my hand. I can see Natsu clearly getting angry. "Uhmm, I'm Lucy, nice to meet you." I said to John. "You going to be at the party? John said staring at me. "Yeah..." I said in an awkward way. The night carried on as it should. Food and drinks. I guess I had to much because I remember Natsu holding me bridal style, carrying me to his car. Next thing I know is that I wake up to hear a noise. I recognized the room, it was the one I got dressed in. I got up to say Hi to Natsu, then I realized I needed to change out of my dress. I got out of bed to see myself, and I was wearing a guys shirt that said Fairy Tail High. Written across the chest. I screamed because I was wearing this unknown shirt and underwear. "LUCE?" Natsu said bursting into the room. He looked at me and said " what's wrong?". I turned to him and said "did you undress me?!" I said in an angry voice. "Damn, don't scare me like that. And no, I wouldn't expect you to remember but you got really drunk last night and you needed clothes to sleep in. So you asked me to give you a shirt." Natsu said as he got a little red.

Okay guys that's it for now! Till next time!


	9. The Confession

_Hey guys, sorry but this is the last chapter. I lost my creativity for this. I'm ashamed... but at least I can squeeze out one more chapter. Give me credit for that much, at least. Alright... ENJOY~_

 _The Day of the Party_

 **Lucy's Point of View**

I got dressed at Natsu's house?! Yeah... I have been getting dressed here alot. But he is my ride to the party and my dad would never have let me go out like this. (The cat outfit.) "Hey, hurry up Luce." Natsu said after he knocked on the door. "I'm almost done dipwad." I said slipping on my boot. After I was done I walked out to find Natsu in the Costume I picked out for him. I have to admit, he looked good in it.

"K, let's go." Natsu said as he grabbed the car keys.

As we got to the party, Lisanna was instantly all over Natsu. He didn't seem to pay much attention to her and kinda swept her off, as he was mostly hanging around me. "Having fun?" Natsu said as he handed me a cup of punch. "To be honest, not really. I'm not that much into _these_ kind of parties." I said making sure Lisanna heard me. "Bitch" Lisanna said still wrapped around Natsu. Natsu didnt even seem to notice she was there... "want to go somewhere else?" Natsu said shaking Lisanna of his shoulders. "Uhmm... you sure?" I said unsure and staring at the angry Lisanna. "Yeah, I have nothing better to do here." Natsu said putting down his drink. Once Lisanna heard this she growled and stormed off.

"I'll take you up on that offer then" I said putting my own drink down. We walked a couple of blocks to the docks. We where silent most of the way. "Hey Lucy?" Natsu said grabbing my hand, pulling me to the end of the dock. "Yeah?" I said as we arrived at the dock. "What do you think of romance?" Natsu said sitting down, not letting go of my hand. "I uhm... well... uhm.. I like it, I guess." I said a bit confused by this question. I thought it was just a random Natsu question. "What do you think of me? I mean, like what would you think of me as a boyfriend?" Natsu said turnnig the other way. I can see his cheeks and ears turning red. "I-I uh-hm... well I think... wow a hard question... I mean not to be mean... but I don't know how to answer that." I said in a embarrassing way. "Well, can I show you how I am as a boyfriend, then you can tell me?" Natsu said pulling me close to his chest "W-W-W-What?" I said trying to pull away from him, but his grip is to strong. "What I'm saying is... will... you...go...out... with... me?" Natsu said still looking away from me. "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to." "But what if I want to?" I said, looking up at him. "I knew it, why would a extremely hot girl want with m-. Wait what? You mean you want to?" Natsu said, then looked at me in a strange way. "Well, maybe this extremely hot girl want to be with you." I said giggling. "Are you serious?" Natsu said in a surprising way. "Well, I mean. Yeah..." I said to him.

 **Haha suckers! Just kidding. I didn't want to hog all the good stuff.. so... you make the ending. Oh and back to the contest. There where some good ones... but more info:**

 **1\. It doesn't have to be about fairy tail. If your wondering about anything about me (name, age and or other personal info about where I live not included.) Just ask me. Kay.**

 **Anddddd, all imma say is that another story is coming out. The contest will carry onto there since this ones over. Btw you can be a girl best friend or guy best friend (maybe a love interest!). Anywho, as i said before you my be able to choose from these for you character (the prize)**

 **1\. Gender**

 **2\. Hair, eye and skin color.**

 **3\. Role (your role in the story ... but you may choose from these, so not funny business occurs - Old Friend, Classmate, Co-worker, or Teacher (oooooo snap)**

 **Thank you! Love you all. Peace!**


	10. Sorry but wattpad

Long time no see huh?

Well I just wanted to inform you that u will not continue writing this story on , for I will be writing it on wattpad. If you want to continue this story, my user name for wattpad is Scarlet-Cat. Thank you! Oh and if you don't like the ship Ereri, well then. Suck it up (jk, but I will have Ereri stories...)

Peace out hommies~


End file.
